Happy Birthday, Alfie
by LunaNekoMagik
Summary: The states have gotten together to wish Alfred a happy birthday. This is the story of the preparations and proof the states can come together. 50 OCs, Alfred, and very minor America x OC Kansas. Rated for mentions of porn magazines.


**Sam: I thought I would do a oneshot for Alfred, since it's his birthday. I don't own anything, save for my somewhat okay writing. It's not the best, but I like it, so it's okay if you don't. =)**

"Everybody! It's Brother Alfie's birthday tomorrow and he's coming home!" A young man who was wearing the latest fashion trends that matched his black, sooty hair and green eyes, said. This young man was the personification of New York. Everyone was in excitement over Alfred's birthday. He was the personification of America, and had been steadily raising the fifty young teens who were referred to as 'the states.' The teens hadn't been attending the world conferences as of late, simply because they were preparing fireworks and presents for Alfred's birthday.

Beside him inside the large mansion sat two other boys and a young woman. The two boys had brown hair, but one had brown eyes and the other had blue. They were New Hampshire and Vermont, who were very close to each other. The girl was called Maine, and she had pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Just then, Maryland and Delaware walked in. Both of them had red hair and green eyes, and were covered in freckles. These two had been twins when they had been human, but weren't technically human anymore.

"Yes, Alfie will definantly enjoy a good party!" The twins stated together.

"I miss Alfie." Maine said softly. He hadn't been home in so long.

"What else should we do, other than presents and fireworks?" New Hampshire asked.

"Call everyone and get them over here. We need all the states to get to work." Vermont said with resolve.

Pennsylvania, a young woman with black hair and brown eyes, had been silent during it all, unconcerned with the previous chatter, broke out her phone and made a conference call to all states who had gone to watch over their government.

Within the hour, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey, the Virginias, Ohio, the Carolinas, Kentucky, Florida, Georgia, Alabama, and Tennessee were piling into the mansion, one after the other. The mix of blonde, brown, red, and black heads were walking in, different fashions and hairstyles and eye colors mixing into a sea of unique people. They were all chattering with each other, planning and moving quickly to get the party set up for the next day.

Half a day, a long flight, and many complaints later, California, Washington, Oregon, Hawaii, Alaska, Utah, Arizona (albeit with a prominent sunburn), New Mexico, Nevada, Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, and Colorado had all made it in. They had been on the same flight, which was insanely delayed due to the quickly up-coming holiday. They kept getting more and more unique, each with their own features that made them who they were, and changed with their culture.

The house was getting crowded, but party fever was in the air. All of the ladies that had arrived were in the kitchen working on the huge cake they had to make so they could feed everyone. The smallest girl in the room, Hawaii, was working at making the batter, giggling happily as she got batter on her nose. The ladies were all enjoying themselves, bonding and sharing stories of the happenings between the times they has last seen each other.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the boys were busy putting together the unfinished party room downstairs, making shelves, painting, and working at the stereo system. The boys were working as hard as they could, but still managed to enjoy themselves as well, discussing anything and everything, from California's recent waves and their pity for their friend, Japan, as well as just the typical football and baseball story.

Everything was going well, and before anyone could believe it, the Dakotas, Texas, Oklahoma, Nebraska, Louisiana, Arkansas, Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, Missouri, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Iowa, and Kansas had all piled into the house. It was completely full, now holding all fifty people under one roof. Every year, someone would make the call and the next thing you knew, the entire 'family' would be in the house, laughing and being merry.

The last ones to arrive took over the job of wrapping the gifts, collecting party bags and paper to use for the presents. They were a wide range, from the latest fashions for guys, to concert tickets, to even a porn magazine. Needless to say, the state that gave Alfred that received a hard slap to the back of the head. Massachusetts walked in just at that moment, giving off a strange look before walking further into the house, unloading his bag full of party decorations in the fourth of July theme. Mississippi was the last to arrive, bringing with her a brand new, state of the art computer for Alfred.

Everything was taking shape at the stroke of midnight, but the states simply couldn't work anymore. They needed a break, so they all bid each other goodnight and went upstairs into their respective rooms. Even though everyone was tired, very few could sleep. Everyone was on edge for the party, and the only ones who slept were those who had fallen fast asleep on one of the many couches in the house and were carried to their rooms. The next morning, most were up before dawn and sipping on miscellaneous hot drinks full of caffeine. Only the youngest were still in bed, but everyone was kicking it into high gear.

Everything was going smoothly. The only thing that hadn't been started yet was the rooftop party area, where they would sit for the fireworks. All the hallways were decorated, the cake was baking, the dinner was well underway in preparations, the backyard pool had been cleaned again, but also had sparkles in the national colors in it, as well as small American flags lining the pool and mansion.

"Alfie just called, he'll be here in a few hours! Everybody move!" Pennsylvania called to everyone. They all nodded and picked up the pace. Kansas and the Dakotas had been told to work on the rooftop garden, since the rest of the house was still being finished. The three worked at trimming down the bushes and pruning the flowers, delicately placing small flags around the plants and setting beautiful groups of patriotic-colored flowers on the tables, wrapping streamers around the ironwork fencing, and finishing off the project by hooking a remake of the original Star-Spangled Banner on the hook just below the rooftop garden, letting it wave in it's large and proud state over the back yard. The smell of food drafted up, and a black limousine pulled over in front of the large mansion.

Alfred, the esteemed guest, was home. He wouldn't see the surprise until he got into the mansion of just how far they went with the holiday collectively, but he could still feel like something good was going to happen. He walked into the house and was quickly bombarded by a chorus of different voices.

"Happy Birthday, Alfie!" Everyone called. They were all holding dinner plates and on the couches, stair cases, floor, dining table, and the bean bag chairs. They were everywhere, and Alfred laughed, walking through and smiling at everyone. Wyoming handed a plate of good, old fashioned hot dogs with ketchup, mustard, macaroni salad, and potato chips. The insanely large cake sat in the middle of the dining table, and the sun was just beginning to set. Alfred laughed and ate with his family, proud of them all for putting this together every year, and how each year was unique.

Everyone was wearing different outfits colored in red, white, and blue. There was a sea of tank tops, t-shirts, jackets, and miscellaneous hats. Everyone was wearing their own personal flavor, with skirts, pants, capris, socks, boots, tennis shoes, leg warmers, arm warmers, bracelets, necklaces, and even glasses. Alfred felt somewhat out of place, being in his usual outfit, but everyone was dressed up for him.

The states all finished their meals and began to lead Alfred through the house, up to the garden, where Kansas and the Dakotas stood proud at their work in finishing it up. The Virginias passed out sparklers to everyone and Montana began lighting them, and the entire roof lit up with the sparkly sticks, just as large and beautiful fireworks lit the forest beyond their land with colors beyond amazing. They collectively went 'ooh' and 'ah,' giggling together as their sparkly sticks fizzled out.

The fireworks came to their finale, setting off everything they had. At the end, the group clapped and went back inside, grabbing cake, opening presents, talking, and even a few who still went swimming in the pool with the glitter. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, tossing beach balls back and forth, dancing in the basement, and even a few who were kissing in the corners. The party was far from over when everyone moved outside, the patriotic lanterns lighting their property and their pool coming to life with changing colored lights. This was when Kansas approached Alfred.

Kansas wasn't a very old girl, somewhere around the middle, with dark blonde hair and grey eyes, and was rather tall.

"Happy Birthday, Alfie." She whispered before giving the famed Alfred a peck on the cheek, before diving into the pool after her friend. All in all, Alfred decided, this was one of the best birthdays he had ever had.


End file.
